Two important areas of study that have received little attention involve 1) women with a family history of alcoholism and 2) relationships between alcohol-related problems and premenstrual symptoms. However, retrospectively obtained pilot data from our laboratory and OB/GYN clinic suggest a strong relationship between paternal-side family history of alcoholism and increased premenstrual alcohol consumption in women with PMS and alcoholic women tend to report increased alcohol consumption during the premenstruum. The purpose of the present series of studies is to begin a comprehensive program of research to examine the differences between m" with PMS who do (Pa+) and do not (Pa-) have a paternal-side family history of alcoholism. Study 1: To confirm the results of our earlier retrospective study, prospective daily records of symptoms and alcohol consumption patterns will be kept for 3 menstrual cycles and premenstrual symptom severity and alcohol consumption patterns across the cycle will be in Pa+ and Pa- patients. Study 2: Pa+ and Pa- patients will be compared in detail during the premenstrual and follicular phases of the cycle on standardized measures of anxiety and depression, and on several physiological correlates of anxiety. Study 3: Cloninger and colleagues have postulated that women with an anxious, type 1 personality will tend to show a maternal-side, but not a paternal-side, family history of alcoholism. However, our pilot data suggest a paternal-side family history of alcoholism in women who present clinically with type 1 features. Cloninger's Tridimensional Personality Questionnaire will be administered to determine whether Pa+ patients possess a type 1 or type 2 personality profile, and the profiles of the Pa+ and Pa- groups will be compared. Study 4: Patients in our pilot study reported drinking premenstrually to reduce tension, suggesting a family history x premenstrual tension-reduction interaction. The anxiolytic and physiological effects of alcohol will be compared in Pa+ and Pa- patients. Four laboratory sessions will be conducted over two menstrual cycles. In a crossover design, Pa+ and Pa- patients will be given 0.5 g/kg ethanol and placebo during both the premenstrual and follicular phases of the menstrual cycle. The results of these studies will provide a good first step toward an understanding of the relationships between family history of alcoholism and postnatal influences on patterns of alcohol consumption and on the psychological and physiological characteristics of women with PMS.